broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Crime Scene Ponies (C.S.P.)
C.S.P., or crime scene ponies, is an all unicorn crime fighting spy organization. Serina Charades is the founder and head of the organization. Many headquarters are put all over the world. All of the branches maintains any situation that is within their country only. It is very rare that the heads of each country's CSP will gather. They only gather is their is a world crisis, if one of the countries need a lot of help in a big case, or if a case could go global. Development Crime Scene Ponies is a play on words on the show "CSI" (the meaning of CSI is: criminal scene investigator). It was made just for unicorn ponies, but a couple of Earth and Pegasus ponies who show real talent in this field can join the CSP too. The whole idea was made by Lori, but improved by Pandora. Heads of the CSP #Serina Charades (Equestria) #Adeline Beau (Paris Head) #Myra Beau (former Paris head) #Nicolia Cherubin (new Paris head) Branches #Equestria: Ponyville #Franes: Paris #Jamane: Tokyo #Russaddle: Moscow #Brallion: Brasilia #Coltada: Ottawa #Egilly: Cairo #Itony: Rome #Saddle Arabia: Riyadh Alliances #The Defenders Enemies #Enmity Organization #Lord Anders #Lord Anders's Hyena army #Darnemis #Myra Beau #Carmen Descant #Mare in Red Cases Lord Anders Case: (ongoing) A case where some heads of each CSP branch come together and help Serina capture Lord Anders. This case is still an ongoing case. Imbalance Worlds Case: (successful-ish) A case where Adeline Beau had to go into the human world and bring back her sister Myra before the portal to Equestria and the human world closes. This was successful but the CSP did not get the chance to put Myra in jail. Noteable members Expert Spies #Miss Terry #Miss Chievious #Sable Perplex #Serina Charades #Myra Beau (former) #Adeline Beau #Nicolia Cherubin Advanced Spies #Red Lugnut and his gang Filly Spies Filly spies are also sometimes called Spies in Training or SIT. SITs are special unicorn fillies that take classes that are all about the CSP and in the spy field. They have to have permission from parents though before to become SITs. # Equestria Girls film In the EqG Film, CPS is just another school which was rumored to be very hard to get into since they had tougher classes, tougher teachers, and tougher students. Serina is the principal and she's often addressed as "Principal Charades". There was the vice principal: "Vice-principal Lugnut" who was rumored to be dating the principal (which turned out to be true). Everybody else in the CSP were either student or foreign exchange students. Gallery rarity impersonator human.jpg|Undercover!!!!!!!! Sable is confused.JPG|Sable Perplex as herself Sable in spy form.JPG|Sable undercover. (Changed her mane and tail) Red.png|Red Lugnut an Advanced member of the CSP and Serina's boyfriend A Serina (New design).png|Serina Charades, the head of the Equestria CSP branch A Adeline.png|Adeline Beau, one of the heads of the Paris CSP branch. A Myra.png|Myra Beau, a former head of the Paris CSP branch. A Ixhelcan CSP pony gift.png|Nicolia Cherubin, the new head of the Paris CSP branch. Category:Organization Category:Crime fighting Category:Unicorns Category:Spies Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Male Category:Bronie, Male, Unicorn Category:Bronie, female, unicorn